Do you still like Costa Rica?
by mikisto26
Summary: What could the end of this season look like for Diane and Kurt? Here's what might happen if Kurt's suggestion from a few years ago actually seemed agreeable.
1. Decision tree

**A/N: This is my shot at trying to find a proper McHart continuance and/or ending, it depends. I think that Costa Rica thing always sounded quite tempting. This was intended to be a one-shot but it might turn into a multi-chapter since I am getting a few ideas. Let me know if you're interested in more. Enjoy!**

 _Costa Rica? I like it._ \- that sentence crossed her mind when Diane woke up in the middle of the night. She opened her eyes and caught herself smiling at the memory of Kurt's totally inconvenient, unexpected proposition that appeared like the most twee proposal ever.

 _Make a life, put our lives first._ \- very poetically put.

She looked to her right and pouted when she saw Kurt lying there, peacefully sleeping. She was somehow haunted by what happened years ago and couldn't sleep any longer. It was 3am and there she was, contemplating her life decisions. Everyone does that at some point, right?

She thought about how fulfilling it could be, going away with Kurt for more than three days once. It could be two weeks, maybe three, or a month? Her excuse would always be that she has a 'fight at work'. With work, it would never be the perfect timing. But was that even important? Perfect timing? It was overrated in many situations, she was sure of that. It would never be the time and they could not make it the time.

 _If we don't do it now, we never will-_ he might have been right all those years. And then again, when did she ever take a single day off? She deserved taking a vacation, she deserved to forget about everything else for a few weeks and think about herself. And only about that.

How refreshing would it be to clear her head, get out of the city and just enjoy herself. And with Kurt by her side, what more could she want? So much had happened over the past few years, she could never say that she wasn't happy, but it was definitely to a limited extent because she could never catch a breath without having in mind everything that was going on around her. She was too determined, so diligent and way too eager to just let go. She knew that. And it bothered her that maybe one day she would regret not taking chances that could have been taken without consequence.

Now with Alicia and Lucca joining, they got a powerful addition to their team-again. Whatever differences they might have had with Alicia, she knew she could trust her and Cary to take care of the situation at the firm. And there was David, of course.

Still looking at her sleeping husband, she propped herself up on her right elbow and leaned her chin on her hand. She watched him for a moment. He was sleeping deeply, a faint snore coming out now and then.

She leaned over him to turn on the lamp on his nightstand and he was woken up when he felt her body on his.

She leaned back and looked at him.

He blinked a few times and got adapted to the actually soft lighting and looked at his wife who was watching him as if it was the most normal thing to wake him up in the middle of the night.

"Everything alright?", he whispered, propping himself up.

Diane didn't answer him, only looked down at the pillow she was playing with.

"Hey.", he said somewhat nervously and turned on his side to face her and brushed his fingers over her arm.

She looked up and kept the eye contact for a brief moment.

"Do you still like Costa Rica?"

A confused look rushed over Kurt's face. No way he could have expected that.

"Okay...random."

She chuckled amusedly at his remark and sank deeper into her pillows.

"What exactly is this about?"

"Us." she said, now all serious. "Let's go away."

"I _think_ I remember that line."

"Well, not from me.", she grinned.

"Nope.",

She sighed, awaiting an answer but he actually didn't really know what to make of that.

He sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"So am I getting an answer from the cowboy? Or is he gonna get stoically silent at this one.", she teased him.

"Well..I do still like it."

"Good.", she grinned and watched him yawn.

"I should've waited with this, sorry.". She run her palm over his cheek.

"No, I'm good. So, where is this coming from?"

"Maybe a break just wouldn't be that bad."

He nodded a little absentminded.

"I think...I'm glad it _only_ took you 5 years to realize that.", he grinned with his sleepy eyes.

"Kurt. This is serious."

"I know."

He took her hand and pulled her closer.

" _And_ since we never had a honeymoon...we would have a chance to make up for that time."

"I'd like that." Kurt kissed her cheek softly and they stayed in that position for a few minutes, both now reflecting about how good of a decision that could be.

"What if we stayed?", he broke the silence, a completely serious and honest voice escaping his throat.

"Stayed?", she asked surprised.

"Yep.", he nodded, looking down.

She looked at him, baffled.

"What..what do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean."

Diane sighed, looking away.

"And do what?"

"Make a.."

"...life. I know.", she interrupted him.

She had heard this before. And for some reason it made her feel as uncomfortable as it did the first time he said that. The thought of leaving everything behind and have a completely fresh start scared her. Not because she didn't like to try new things, but because she got so used to her life being the way it was and she couldn't imagine living her life differently. But Diane also never thought she'd get married and yet it seemed to have become the best decision she has ever made.

But was she ready to retire? To get completely out of her comfort zone and, as Kurt sees it, 'make a life'? A life that would be the complete and utter opposite to everything she has done before. Tough litigator who is responsible for helping so many people make _their_ life, fight for their justice and everything they deserved, going some place where the only thing she'd have to care about would be if she packed the sunscreen and a good book.

Maybe, it was time. The time to decide upon whether they were ready to put their lives first. Or not.


	2. Chains of habit

**A/N: Thank you for your feedback everyone, I'm glad some of you are interested in how it could be going on. I like the idea of Diane and Kurt spending some (more) quality time together, let's just see if it will turn out to be a definite decision or a break. This chapter is not too long, I hope you'll still enjoy what I came up with.**

The city has been providing everything for her. She was used to everything that came with living in the city. The rising sun that peeked through the gaps between the buildings, the skyscrapers was the same rising sun that shone through her curtains every morning to wake her up. It was also the same one she would occasionally watch go down by the river; that is assuming she could get out of the office before it did.

She loved walking through the crowded streets. She would spot variety, happiness and laughter, but at the same time she could be surrounded by anonymity, monotony and loneliness. It was a deeply interesting blend that she was observing with curiosity and interest.

Even the exhaust fumes, the chaotic traffic, people trying to flag down a taxi audibly. She couldn't really tell if she liked it or if she had just become so very used to the city. Her apartment was in the middle of the city, if she looked out the window, she would observe how everything that came with living there forgathered just at that point. And she loved it.

Her car ride to the office a few blocks away, the drive to the restaurant on the corner for lunch or the bar close to downtown, and afterwards the taxi drive through the wonderfully lit city at night back to her apartment when she'd have a few more glasses than planned.

But although Diane was chained to her habits, there was something else that made her feel just as comfortable, if not more comfortable. It was the weekends, usually, that brought her some place that was the complete opposite of everything she knew. The weekends she was always looking forward to because she knew she would spend them in a place that she never thought she would once call a home. The country that she was _not_ used to was actually the place that provoked a feeling of happiness and fulfillment. The sudden calmness she would feel whenever she made herself comfortable on the sofa and slip under the covers of the softest blanket in front of the fireplace.

That was the time she could catch a breath and clear her head, a short vacation from all the stress at work that could now be alleviated.

Thinking about it, it maybe wasn't that much about the country itself but someone who she knew would always be there too when she would. She knew she would not be contented if she was sitting alone on that sofa and looking at the bright, warming fire by herself.

It was Kurt who made her feel that way. Diane loved how much peace and serenity Kurt has brought into her life and now that she was getting used to _that_ she would never allow it to be taken away from her again. It occurred to her that her life was not all about fighting and struggling, being the plaintiff or the defense attorney, being the boss, the manager, the leader. A well-dressed, pretty liberal who would represent strength and morale.

There was so much more to Diane and she was afraid that if she would go on like that, she would never have the privilege of getting to know and act out on what might be hiding deep within. She was sure she hadn't found out herself and it felt like Kurt could help her do so. With some implicit skill he was revealing things she didn't know existed. And every time she would leave home and go to work she would get distracted by lawyers, judges, colleagues, clients and not have the chance to evolve in different ways than law.

It had always been her passion until she met someone she could develop other passions with, someone who helped her uncover what was trying to find a way to emerge from beneath her expensive dresses and precious brooches.

Diane was standing in front of the huge building where they had two big floors for LAL. When she looked up, it did look quite remarkable. It almost seemed symbolic, her looking at how much success she's achieved in the past decades. How much it has prospered and turned into something major. That was all Diane ever wanted, wasn't it?

And it would all go on just like that, she would fight in the conference room, she would fight in court. She would make big decisions, win cases, lose cases, make deals. Bring in money or lose money.

Diane had created something she could be proud of but at some point it might be reasonable to make a change. There were other options, she knew that. Even if it meant taking a month off to explore one of those options. It could turn out to be an amazing trip, a little recreation and rest. But what if it actually turned out to be a pleasant beginning to a new chapter in her life, the commencement of 'making a life'.

She exhaled strongly, adapting to the reality again and took a sip of her coffee. She looked around and what she saw was people hurrying to get to work on time, ignorant businessmen on their phones, a young teenager on a skateboard brushing her beige coat when he sped past her. Everything that was familiar.

"I'll pick you up tonight.", Kurt said to a still reflective Diane.

"Okay."

He gave her a peck and missed the appreciative smile she gave him when he turned around to get back to the car.

"Kurt?" she called him, desperate to say something.

He turned around and looked at Diane who still had that smile on her face.

"I love you."

He nodded. "Love you too."

She entered the building after watching him drive off. She got into the elevator and pressed the button for the 28th floor.

After what felt like ages, the elevator doors opened swiftly and there she was again- Lockhart, Agos and Lee.


	3. Change

**A/N: It's been a while but here is the next update for you guys. Thank you for staying with me and this story, I hope I can keep you interested and satisfied. I have to admit that Diane's confession to Alicia in the last episode (7x16) was a little surprising so I guess I'll at least have to mention it at some point. Enjoy!**

Diane took a few steps forward. She greeted a few familiar faces with a polite smile, still appearing confident. It was only then that Diane realized, it was the same feeling. The feeling she has every morning, the same actions, the same order of events.

This was the first time Diane thought about that. She hadn't been paying attention to that before because it was normal. But she could now see that every day started the same. And now that this thought was right in front of her, she didn't like it.

She strutted through the hallway, the hallway she's been walking through for years. It hasn't changed much, it actually looked pretty much the same. A new painting here or there, but basically that was it. 'The walls could use some fresh painting.', she thought. 'What about a different color?'

Yes, it was much about change in Diane's head lately. Renovating the office would also mean change and she felt like she _needed_ change, in whatever way.

She sat down on her all too familiar chair and placed her hands flat on the table and looked around. She pouted her lips and looked up, Alicia was approaching her office.

Maybe she should talk to her about the possibility of taking a break. It was just days ago that she'd suggested an all female partnership and now she was thinking about going away with Kurt. She just had to figure out if that would be a temporary feeling or maybe a certain kind of epiphany?

Alicia saw that Diane was contemplative.

"Hey, Diane, I just need you to sign this.", Alicia spoke politely as she was entering her office.

"Sure.", Diane smiled and put on her glasses.

Alicia sat down in front of her, realizing that Diane couldn't really focus.

"Where do you see me ten years from now?"

"Where do I.."

"Yes. What do you think?"

"Well, honestly, this is what I have in mind.", Alicia gestured.

"Have you made your decision yet?"

"No, not yet. I think I'll need some time."

"Actually, what I wanted to say is that I'm thinking about taking a break.", Diane admitted, taking off her glasses and looking Alicia in the eyes.

"A..break? Didn't sound like that two days ago."

"I just think I need some time for myself. There are things to take care of other than work." Diane grinned. "We can talk about this later.", she added, signing the papers as requested. "It was just a thought." ,she wagged her head lightly.

"Okay." Alicia simply replied, getting up and leaving Diane's office.

Just seconds later the phone rang and Diane smiled when she picked up.

"Well hello there. That didn't take long.", a huge grin appearing on her face.

"I was thinking. "

"Were you?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to let you know what great advantages Costa Rica would have."

"Such as?"

"Well most importantly, seeing you in your bathing suit all day. Every day."

She laughed at his remark. What else could she even have expected?

"Anything else?", she asked, challenging him.

"Nope. That's basically it."

"Seriously, Kurt.."

"I'm joking."

"Too bad."

A short silence followed.

"Look, I really appreciate that deliberate thought but I have a lot of work to do. See you tonight?"

"See you tonight." They hung up.

Diane looked at her desk and realized it would be a long day. Tons of paperwork were waiting. There was an abundance of work these days. And it was really hard to take at times. But that's what it took. Her job, her position. She had a great responsibility.

It was not only about the reward of winning because everything comes at a price. She had to prove herself. Every day. She had to make the perfect decision at the perfect time. Until she'd call it a day, it was usually working like a robot. She wasn't sure if she still needed that challenge every day.

She had to show that certain attitude, that certain smile. This is what she did most of her life. And it brought her so much. It brought her joy and fulfillment. Winning a case was the highest level of relief she could feel. And everything that she'd worked on so hard finally made sense and paid off. If she won.

That is the reason why she dug into work again now. Because eventually it would pay off. It was her vocation.

Diane noticed herself glancing at the watch more often. All she could think about was to go home already. Her lunch break was longer than usual. So was her walk when she got herself a cup of coffee. As eager as she has been before, she now let her thoughts drift away easier, she liked to avoid work sometimes.

But her day actually went well, she wass so used to working that it was easy. She also thought about what she offered Alicia a lot that day. Wasn't that all she wanted and what she deserved? The problem was that she knew exactly it would turn out to be a great idea and that both women were capable of doing that. Not everyone was, but Diane certainly knew her boundaries, and she hasn't set them yet. Alicia hasn't either. But there must have been a reason why she was thinking differently lately.

As her office was lit in a bright orange already, Diane knew she wouldn't have to wait for Kurt for long. She glanced at her wristwatch a last time, 7pm. She'd usually stay a little longer but she did everything that needed to be done.

She packed her stuff and left the office, not paying too much attention to anyone else. She wasn't surprised to see Kurt already waiting for her by the car, leaning against the hood lazily, arms crossed. Yes, that was what she missed all day.

Diane grinned as she approached him and she hasn't even reached him yet when he started talking.

"Weekend, huh? Your place or my place, lady?"

"Well that almost sounded filthy." she laughed, enjoying the sight of her husband being completely himself. Plaid shirt included.

Kurt stretched out his hand and pulled her closer, her hands reflexively grasping his shoulders. She placed a short kiss on his lips and earned a handsome smirk. She pulled back and looked around.

"A lazy buckaroo sitting on the hood carelessly, kissing his flame. Isn't that cliché much?"

"Could be a teenage movie.", he replied with a laugh.

"So.", she kissed him again. "Farm?"

"With pleasure."


	4. Burdensome uncertainty

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and I would also like to thank the Guests who I cannot thank personally, I appreciate it very much.** **I decided that I will not be paying too much attention to what is currently happening on the show, it is just very confusing at the moment and I'll try to write this story the way it just takes me. The most important facts will be included though, so it hopefully will make sense eventually.** **Enjoy!**

It was a 40-mile drive. A very familiar 40-mile drive by now.

They drove into the country and with every minute that passed, the night got darker and colder. There was not much talking actually but neither of them minded because they were enjoying each others company no matter what. Kurt noticed Diane seemed to be tired. She just looked out the window, her eyes following the well-known path, occasionally closing her eyes for a few seconds when she opened the window and breathed in the cold air that felt so much more energizing than in the city.

When they arrived, Diane went directly to the bathroom to take a short cold shower that would refresh her a little, that was definitely a good choice because a long hot shower would've just made her more tired. Meanwhile, Kurt was back in his lab to finish up some work.

The cold water that ran down Diane's body made her shudder. It was a contrast to her warm skin and she was feeling completely awake after five minutes. The shower was always a good place to think about literally everything. She was alone, sort of isolated from everything that was happening around her. She was just being herself and that is what brought a lot of different thoughts to her mind. Her mind was racing those five minutes.

She leaned against the tiles for a moment and opened her eyes widely. Her look did not meet a completely steamed up bathroom for a change. There was one thing that was running through her mind constantly: Would she ever be in the position to give up work when work was everything she had ever done? You could say that it basically defined her, it was part of who she was. A part that she was probably not yet willing to give up. It made her who she is today. The next step, maybe the ultimate step, would've been to prove wrong everyone who ever thought poorly of her. A firm with an all female partnership, that would probably be her crowning achievement, if her strong fearless character wasn't her biggest achievement already.

It was a picture Diane actually enjoyed. She imagined herself in her own office, she wouldn't like it to be any different. A long workday would've passed and she would be standing in the dark, in front of her open window, leaning over a little and declaring herself to the world from the 28th floor. She would smile and be proud of every moment she was working hard to make this firm exceptional and big, every time she fought against people. Not only enemies but also friends who seemed to have become her enemies over time.

At that moment she thought: It would not be right to just stop. And she regretted bringing up the topic in the first place.

She got out of the shower and slowly dried her back and shoulders, looking into the mirror and knowing- she would change her mind again later. It really was not an easy decision to make.

Of course she had a lot of things at Kurt's already and she fetched a comfortable pair of jeans and a beige-colored cardigan from the dark-wooden cupboard. She wrapped herself in the beige wool and went over to his lab.

Kurt was already done when he heard her come in. He looked up and smirked when she stopped at the doorframe.

"Hey there."

"Hey.", she smiled.

He waved his head to summon her and she gladly surrendered herself to that, stopping at the table. He got a little closer and leaned against the table.

"You know what was brought up for the first time at this exact spot, don't you?", he asked, pointing at the floor to make a point.

"I do." She really did. It was a sense of déjà vu when she thought about it. And he didn't even have to voice the exact words.

"You declined."

"Well, you did put me in an awkward position, don't you think?"

He took her hand and grinned.

"I just want to annoy you."

"I know. You're good at that."

He just put on his typical smirk.

Somewhat abruptly, Diane's stepped closer and grabbed him by his collar to pull him closer. He gave in to her immediacy and she wrapped her hands around his neck. She just looked him in the eyes and waited for him to respond just as eagerly. And he did, she didn't have to wait long. He bent his head a little and kissed her, gently at first but swiftly more fervently, his hands taking hold of her waist in a slightly proprietary manner. He pinched her lower back lightly and Diane laughed into his kisses, he knew she was sensitive there. She loved how they couldn't go five minutes without teasing each other.

"Would you retreat this time?", Kurt asked after placing a last kiss on her lips.

"Retreat?"

"It was a huge 'no' the first time I asked. Would you say yes today?"

"Well...it wouldn't be such a huge no anymore."

"But it wouldn't be a yes either?"

"I don't know."

Kurt looked a little confused. He still held her in his arms and looked at her, all serious now.

"You brought up the topic."

"I know." She sighed.

"So, that was what, a joke?", he slowly let go of her, clearly a little hurt.

"It was no joke. I just didn't think it through, it just went through my mind at that moment." She grasped his hand again.

Kurt wanted to say something, but wasn't really sure what would be the right thing to say.

"I'm going to set up the fireplace.",he simply responded, brushing her shoulder when he passed her. Diane stood there for a moment, she was sure earlier that it was the right thing to follow her plans and goals she has set concerning her career, it was just what she yearned for all her life. But she also felt torn between doing what would probably be beneficial for the business and her reputation, and following her gut feeling that was trying to tell her to do what's good for her soul and what would make her truly happy.

She followed after a brief moment and walked into the big room. Maybe it was even her favorite room in the house. So was the bedroom of course, but they always somehow ended up on the couch or on the carpet in front of the fireplace when they would actually have a real, deep conversation. In those moments when they were alone, when it was completely silent and the only thing they would hear was their breathing and the variety of noises coming from the fireplace or the crickets when the window was open. That's when they could talk for hours and it was not politics or work. It was everything else. Things that mattered, or some maybe didn't but it always felt good to talk, sometimes whisper, when they were just being themselves. Although Kurt never was much of a talker, after they've gotten so used to each other, he sometimes just talked. Diane loved what effect she had on him and even more she loved the effect he had on her.

She sat down on the sofa and waited for him to join her, she noticed he was a little hesitant. He sat down next to her and she draped the blanket over both of them, lifted his left arm to put it around her and snuggled up to him. She kissed him on the cheek, then leaned against his shoulder and looked at the bright fire.

"I hope I haven't hurt you.",she mumbled.

"I'm not hurt. Just confused."

"I don't want you to feel like I turned you down two times. I just need some time to think straight, things are getting to me."

He didn't respond, just brushed his lips over her forehead and joined her in looking at the fire that was burning in front of them.


	5. Does love win?

**A/N: Hey there everyone, I appreciate all your reviews so much thank you! Here's some McHart for you, and since were getting the first out of three (hopefully four) McHart episodes tomorrow, I thought it would be adequate to update around this time. I really hope you'll enjoy this, I love trying to dig into Diane's and Kurt's mind in order to find a proper solution. Tell me if it gets boring/monotone because the story seems to be getting a little longer than actually intended and it basically revolves around the same thing, but I'm trying my best to make it interesting. Let me know what you think! :)**

Two weeks have passed and Diane was admittedly still irresolute, but she was now able to see things more clearly. It was a quiet Sunday morning and Diane was standing in front of the bedroom window. It was actually an adorable picture, sipping her morning coffee, wearing only Kurt's shirt. She enjoyed the feeling it gave her, the scent of his after-shave had already faded lightly, but she was still sensing it and it gave her the most comfortable feeling.

Kurt watched her, indulging in the sight of how unblemished she looked right after getting up. That slightly messy hair, his gray t-shirt hugging her body so perfectly, showing off her toned long legs. And as far as he could remember, she still wasn't wearing any underwear. And that is actually how he liked her the most. All casual, down-to-earth and just being herself. No expensive dresses, no make-up, not having her hair done. He loved her anyway, but he felt like he could cherish those moments most.

She was a completely different person at home, with him. At work she could be harsh, cold, an ice-queen, struggling to get more. Struggling to make best what was already good. Surpassing others and herself. Frantically trying to make progress and having even more career advancement. He granted her that and he admired her for being so eager. But it sometimes seemed like she would never get to a point where she could say that she has it all, that she wouldn't be able to reach a point at which she'd feel utter fulfillment and happiness. He was scared that she would always be searching for something to make her even happier, not keeping in mind that she maybe _already was happy_ ; and the firm, the competition and her, rather arbitrary and dubious, fear of failure were deterring her from finding exactly _that._

It had never been enough, she always found another fissure that needed to be repaired but in Kurt's eyes, those fissures were just stopping her from finding herself. He asked himself many times why Diane was always after something, why she was at constant self-repair. However, he could never figure it out completely. If it was her wish and her aim to create an all-female lead, he would support that, he always admired how much of a fighter she was, especially when wanting to show that women were strong and powerful. But he was certain that even if Diane would achieve that, it still wouldn't be enough.

Hence, he held dear what he loved most. He cherished every moment. That warm, charming woman he fell asleep with and woke up next to. And it seemed that with every piece of clothing he helped her take off, he didn't merely undress her but uncovered the real Diane as well. He savored the look in her eyes changing, her body-language that became calmer, her laugh that sounded and felt like a more heartfelt one when her teeth would graze his bare shoulder.

Yes, he indeed did savor every little moment that maybe seemed minor to her, but it meant the world to him - It was a pleasant kind of salvation.

Diane had been very thoughtful the past days and she had to admit that _her_ first priority at the moment was the firm. She loved the idea of creating something so meaningful and eminent and she was doing her best at trying to find a proper way to do so. Alicia was on board and Diane had a good feeling about it. It felt right. It was the next essential step, she was sure about that.

She turned around and put her coffee aside, looking at Kurt who was obviously waiting for her to come back to bed. They couldn't possibly waist a minute of _their_ Sunday mornings. She stepped closer again, taking his hand that he already stretched out to pull her with him. And she snuggled up to him, making herself comfortable.

As she was now looking in those loving eyes, that true unsurpassed look he had, she didn't close her eyes when his lips met hers. An action that was always impassible because it was always right. It was a short kiss and neither of them closed their eyes, but rather locked the other one in their looks.

"I love you." It was Kurt who said it. So very sincerely and seriously that she could've lost her mind if she hadn't already. It wasn't his typical 'Love ya' which was meant just as honestly, but the way he said it now, it just seemed like he wanted to make sure she understands his words. And for a brief moment she thought 'Maybe this is all I need.'

The satisfaction she felt at that very moment was so much more than anything work had ever given her. And it just seemed that sometimes, she forgot how happy she actually was. She just forgot because her job didn't give her the chance to calm down and just take a deep breath, just as deep as it would take her to make her open her eyes afterwards and see clearly.

Diane knew one thing and that was that she didn't want to have any regrets that could've been prevented. It wasn't angst, it was a rational fear that she was carrying with herself because she didn't want to realize things when it would be too late, she didn't want to feel like she hadn't invested enough heart, and even if she did she was scared that she would've invested it in the wrong things. Things that at the end of the day maybe didn't matter. But again, other things did; and her relationship with Kurt was one of those things. Diane wanted to be able to smile and say 'I have lived and loved boldly and sufficiently.'

What if she was longing for impossible things? What if she was ignorant of her life's worth? And how would her life go if she followed the rule never to regret? Some regrets might be good. Others less. But there was one thing she was certain about- the most significant thing was still her happiness. And eventually, her happiness would be essential to Kurt's happiness too; and the other way around. That was just what love is about. Their mutual affectionate interdependence had just become very strong.

Diane reflexively tugged at his shirt, pulling him towards her abruptly. Kurt was a little surprised by her sudden intensity.

"Let's go."

"What?" He let a bewildered look rush over his face.

"You were right about one thing."

"Which was?"

"If we don't do it now, we never will." She swallowed hard and he observed her wordlessly.

"I am not talking about a forever. But I want to try it. Let's just go, maybe it will turn out to be _the_ place to be for us." Kurt opened his mouth but wasn't really able to speak yet. He let her go on.

"We will go. We will put our lives first. And we will not think about work. And when we get back, I will try and focus on my firm and see how it goes. It could be my ultimate legacy but if I still don't feel like everything is as satisfying as I wanted and needed it to be, maybe we'll go back." She caressed his shoulder lightly while she talked to him. He was bent over her and internalized her every word.

She did seem to have understood. Finally.

 **Can** **I** **just** **say** **that** **I've** **foreseen** **Kurt's** **gonna say -I love you- (7x19) ? :)**


	6. Boarding

Her hands were holding the cup of coffee she had longed for all morning. She enjoyed the warmth that spread through her body once she had taken the first sip and it went down her throat. A look out the kitchen window told her it was going to be a wonderful day. A special one. She smiled warmly when it occurred to her what would be happening today and she had to admit that it just felt right. It seemed to be the right time, the right moment. She took a deep breath and placed the cup down and in a moment she suddenly felt a cold pair of hands embracing her from behind, cold fingers slipping underneath the soft material of her satin gown that wasn't laced properly. Not having expected that, she gasped out of wonder; and maybe because she indulged in his touch.

"I guess someone just got out of the shower.", she said under her breath, leaning her head back onto his shoulder while he was already kissing her neck. He mumbled something into her neck that she didn't really catch but that didn't even bother her because the feeling of his mustache scraping her skin was what could have easily made her lose her mind.

A wide grin spread over her face and she bit down on her lip when he started untying her robe. "You do know we need to catch a flight, right?" It came out as a whisper and his response was to take off her robe and he watched it slide down her body, simultaneously brushing his lips over her shoulder. She swallowed hard and chuckled lightly. He made his declaration clear.

Diane turned around and lay her hands flat on his chest, her fingers gently touching him freely and removing the remaining drops of water from his skin. She laughed and he captured her lips with his, shoving her against the kitchen counter at the same time. Her hands traveled up his neck, pulling him even harder against her and before she knew it Kurt lifted her up onto the counter. Diane laughed again, throwing her head back and he leaned down, leaving tender kisses all over her chest, teasing at her bra with his teeth. Yes, she was definitely going to lose her mind.

She hooked one food around his torso and pulled him nearer, making him look up eventually.

"When's the flight?", a rather hoarse voice escaping his throat.

"4pm." She replied and tugged at his hair.

"Got a lot of time then."

"We do indeed." She exhaled soundly. For a moment they just looked at each other, his hands holding her and hers still running through his hair. It was a comforting silence whilst they were just breathing against each others skin. Diane leaned backwards, not taking her gaze from his and he watched her while she was slowly lying down on her back. She looked like she has made herself comfortable and he grabbed hold of her waist and slowly pulled her closer, making her hook her other leg around his body too. She let out a low moan and he bent over her and continued where he left off. She enjoyed his attentiveness, especially because he knew how he had to treat her and he was not being too gentle, not too rough. And his lips that got to know her so well moved from her neck and made their way down her body, taking a sinful path that made her whole body twitch reflexively.

"Kurt...", she murmured. He didn't respond, he took it as a sign of encouragement.

"Kurt, I think my phone is ringing.", she added with her eyes still closed, torn because she didn't know whether to get up and take the call or not. He looked up and raised an eyebrow, challenging her, she didn't look like she wanted him to stop. And he didn't.

"It's just, every time I ignore it, it turns out to be important.". She propped herself up on her elbows. Kurt sighed and helped her get down, smirking at the sight of her running through the room half-naked to find her phone. He grinned wickedly when he saw her rolling her eyes. Obviously it was not an important call. What a shame. He walked up to her and took her phone to throw it back into her bag.

"Wrong decision."

"I know." She replied disappointedly. It was relief that she felt when he wrapped his arms around her body again, this time more eager, quickly unclasping her bra.

"God I love you.", Kurt declared and kissed her again more passionately, they both seemed to already be too far gone to be taking it slow. And it went on just like that, he savored her in every way possible and she retorted equally, giving in and giving to him.

* * *

"How could we have fallen asleep, Kurt?" Diane was stressed out. She had planned every detail, there was a perfect schedule for the day and they just slept the day away. How could she even have stayed awake when they were cuddling like that and when his touch made her melt away completely?

"Relax, we've already packed.", he tried to calm her down but to no avail.

"Hun, I don't like having to be so spontaneous, I had organized it all..."

"Hey.", Kurt cut her off and grabbed her by her shoulders lightly, holding her reassuringly.

"You worry way too much. I'll grab all our stuff and put it in the car, you can go get dressed and freshen up." He stroked her cheek encouragingly and leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead.

"Man, you're good at this.", she admitted and pouted her lips.

"I know."

"So we're doing this?"

"We are."

Diane smiled and finally got a little excited. She gave him a peck and went upstairs to get ready. It took them about half an hour to get everything done and they were now actually driving to the airport. It was weird, Diane couldn't really believe it was happening. This felt completely new to her but she knew it would be worth it.

When they arrived at the airport, he helped her get out of the car and took her hand. And they were strutting through the halls, not letting go of each other. The couple seemed to be full of happiness and that was definitely radiating. Everybody could see it. And they walked around, eventually stopping and looking at the schedule that was displayed in front of them.

"What are we doing Kurt?"

"Nervous?"

"I don't know. Limón?"

"Yep."

"This is so crazy." Diane laughed at the absurdity of it.

"Maybe." He wrapped an arm around her and she grasped it, turning to him and leaning in to kiss him softly.

"You like it there?" She looked up at him.

"I do."

"Do you think I'll like it?" She was now staring at the screen again. He looked her in the eyes and held that eye-contact for a minute.

"You will."


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: I am not even gonna say something about this horribly long hiatus, I just hope that you can enjoy this last chapter (which is supposed to revial a little about their beautiful time in Costa Rica) and that you will think of it as an agreeable ending. Thank you for your support and your interest in this little journey! :)**

She thought she would be having a hard time trying to replace a stack of papers with a good book; the sound of passing cars with the sound of waves crashing against the cliffs forcefully. But to her surprise, it was anything but hard. She figured, this was exactly what she needed, what they both needed. And she enjoyed the sun warming her skin, it felt so much more intense and pleasant than the sunbeams in the city. The warmth was gladly accepted and she felt alive, after a long time really _alive_ again. Letting go seemed to get easier with every minute that passed and when she dove through the ocean, not having to care about anything else but how long she would be able to hold her breath, she felt free.

She emerged from the water quite reluctantly because she could have stayed there, adjusting to the feeling of not being able to reach the ground but to linger only a few feet above it, floating there as if that was the place she had to be. She walked out and looked at Kurt who was just staring at the waves, or maybe at her, she couldn't tell because she was blinded by the sun.

As she approached him she could sense his eyes roam over her without even looking at him, she could sense his admiring smile awaiting her. Kurt had always appreciated her and he could have sworn that she looked even more beautiful, embraced by the sunlight like this. He watched her strut towards him and she looked relaxed, splendidly recovering from all the stress at work. He thought about the first time he brought up Costa Rica and as tempting as it seemed at the time, he was now aware that it had not been the time back then. It probably was _now_. And although it was her idea, he might have suggested it himself sooner or later.

"You look like you're buried in thought.", Diane stated when she sat down next to him.

"I was."

"What where you thinking about?", she asked him curiously, flashing him a content smile.

"You." He paused and she observed him, waiting for him to add something.

"Us.", he smirked.

"Really? Something good?", she grinned as she stroked a strand of hair from his forehead.

"Very." Diane only chuckled at how talkative he was yet again but she couldn't exactly be bothered by it because in fact, she loved it.

"Do you think this was a good idea, Diane?"

"Definitely." She leaned back and lay down on the towel.

"Thinkin' about work?"

"Not at all."

"Good." He leaned down and kissed her, which was intended to be a peck, but she grabbed him by his hair and held him there, forcing a longer and more passionate kiss from him- not that he could complain. In fact, he might as well get used to it fairly willingly, his work wouldn't be a drawback any more, but he knew that Diane was not ready to give up work yet. And he wouldn't want to push her either, keeping in mind that it made her happy.

Diane enjoyed the feeling of utter serenity, but as much as she wished to be able to completely let go, work would always be at the back of her mind, forcing her to stay awake when her eyes would drift close, forcing her to think about everything she thought she could leave behind for a while. At times, it was easier but sometimes, it was harder. She was used to living differently all her life, she practically never had more than a week off and she was sure that she was definitely not ready to give up on her work life yet. Retiring wasn't an option, she admired Kurt for being able to do so, but she knew his decision was mostly based on his feelings towards her. He didn't put work first, and she was grateful although she knew that she probably couldn't do the same for him. Not yet.

It was easy when she was in the city, working those crazy hours and looking forward to a peaceful weekend. Those few days were what she sometimes needed and for her, it was enough. But they've been here for two weeks now, and even though it was so convenient and it made her feel carefree to some extent, she was slowly beginning to feel helpless. It was a shame that work could sometimes make her feel better than anything else could, so fulfilling and literally a part of her. But on the other hand, being here with Kurt evoked a certain, ineffable happiness that nothing and no one else could give her and she couldn't deny that feeling because it was fierce and intense, almost overwhelming. And that thought brought a smile to her face immediately, knowing she should better take the chance to indulge in it rather than fight it.

Diane couldn't decide upon what she enjoyed more: The days she spent with him, or the nights. During the day, he would proudly take her by her hand and take a walk with her, he would absentmindedly admire her smile while she talked, occasionally kiss her out of spontaneity, out of lust or sometimes just by habit. They would strut through the sand and talk for hours, they would probably have a disagreement about their views, but they wouldn't get into major fights. A little sightseeing here and there, an afternoon at the pool or a quick lunch at the local restaurant.

In the evening, he would take her to dinner where he knew they served the best wine. He would take her hand when she sat across of him; he would let his palm run over her thigh when she sat next to him. A well-known game, the foreplay of the foreplay, teasing each other unrestrainedly, half indulging in their play, half becoming desperate because they were in public. He would whisper in her ear and she would laugh into his shoulder, the mere anticipation of what would be following always too much to handle.

At night, it would start all over again. She would shiver every time he touched her bare skin, he would smile proudly and become more eager. She would moan every time he kissed her neck, she would hold him tightly, fully aware that she couldn't take that feeling for granted. That certain kind of warmth would rush through her body every time it felt too good. He would ask her to look at him, to not close her eyes when she felt like it, he would want to see her lust, maybe her pain, and she would let him see it. She would cry against his shoulder and he would hold her encouragingly and gladly accept her labored breath on his skin. They would sleep together, bared skin wrapped in cold sheets, their exhausted bodies keeping each other comfortably warm, his fingertips running over the small of her back, still making her gasp although she was already half asleep. She would laugh into her pillow when he grazed her weak spot and he would kiss her neck, then kiss her goodnight.

And at that moment, Diane would be happy and put her doubts aside, eventually wishing for just a few more minutes, a few more hours, a few more days.


End file.
